I want you with me and beside me, do you accept?
by Cresposaccent
Summary: Olivia and Alex begin a relationship but go through many of bumps that try to drive them apart. They work together to continue to be the dream team everyone knows that they are. Together nothing can stop them, or can it?


Chapter 1:

Life hasn't always been easy for Olivia Benson, especially because she has always been alone with the exception of her best friend Alexandra Cabot, ADA for the Special Victims Unit where they both work.

Olivia POV:

It's 6am and I am sitting at my desk in the bullpen waiting for everyone else to get in. I walk over to the window and start out to the city, thinking about my life. I have everything I could possibly want, right? I have a wonderful job and great friends what more do I need. She comes to mind, my best friend Alex Cabot. She is what will make my life better, I want her. Nothing would make me more happy than calling her mine, although I am pretty sure that she is straight. I am stuck in the friend zone and there is nothing I can do about it because if I say anything I am afraid I will lose her forever and a life without her in it is not a life worth living.

Alex POV:

My days seem to drag on, the only happiness I get is when I get to see Olivia. Those are the moments I look forward to because my life revolves around her even though no one has noticed. I would do anything for her because I know that she will do the same for me, but she doesn't get that I want all of her. I want to kiss her goodnight and wake up by her side in the morning. I don't say anything because Olivia crawls back into a shell when she has to confront feelings of any kind. My life is not complete because I do not have all of her and that kills me inside because I know how happy we would be together. I see how her eyes light up when I walk into the room. I notice how her breath hitches when I hug her goodbye. And most of all when I get really close I see her eyes go dark. Most people would tell me that it is just lust but that is not Olivia, there is nothing she wouldn't do for me and I appreciate that. She would die for me just as I would for her. We would be perfect together but I don't know what else I could do without her having to face those feelings.

As the day went on and it got closer to five I kick myself because I do not know how much longer I will survive without having her with me. Even if she isn't ready I still text her to ask to dinner to talk about my feelings.

 _Hey Liv, I was wondering if we can do dinner at your place? You know how much I love your apartment._

Not long after I get a reply.

 _Hey Lex, yes of course we can do dinner at my house. Is everything alright?_

 _Of course I just want to see you if that's okay._

 _Yes, I would love to see you tonight._

 _Okay I will meet you at your apartment for six?_

 _Sounds wonderful. See you then._

I know I am going home to change and bring an extra suit because I am going to pick up some beer for Liv and some wine for me. My intention is to tell her how I feel and then get us drunk so I would have to stay the night because I know Olivia won't let me after drinking. She worries too much about me and I love that because it only makes me feel so much more safe. I need her to know that she is my princess charming. I don't want perfect I just want Olivia.

It's 5 on the dot and I pack up my stuff and get ready to head out the door. I drive myself home and grab everything I need to get and lock up my house. I stop at the liquor store that Olivia likes near her house, and when I check the time 5:57 I smile knowing I am right on time.

As I make my way towards her apartment I start to get nervous, and that is odd because I never feel nervous about anything with Olivia. I knock on the door and I wait for the old, "You can come in Lex"

When I make my way into the kitchen and see her cooking away. So I ask, "Do you want any help?"

"I mean if you want to cut up the vegetables that would be wonderful."

"Sounds great."

I reach over me to get a knife to cut the vegetables and my body flushes against hers to reach it. I hear her make a small gasp and I knew that it was not one sided, I just needed to figure out how to approach it. After all the vegetables were put on the home made pizza she popped it in the oven. She looked over to the end of the counter where I had put the beer and wine.

"Oh thank you so much for grabbing me beer you didn't have too."

"I know but I didn't want to be the only one drinking and I didn't think you would drink the wine so I just got your favorite beer."

"Thank you Lex."

She grabs a beer and pours me a glass of wine then we head into the living room while the pizza is in the oven. She turns on the tv and hands me the remote, she always lets me pick what to watch.

I decide to be a child tonight, and watch "The Lion King." They were playing it on Disney Channel. She looks at me and says, "THE Alex Cabot, is going to watch The Lion King."

I smack her on the arm and tell her, "I may not have had much of childhood but The Lion King is still my favorite movie from it."

"Okay Ok then that is what we will watch."

After about 25 minutes I hear the oven go off and Olivia gets up. I just look at her all the muscle in her arms and how her olive complexion shows how defined her abs are.

We eat and then I shoot my shot, "Liv I know we have been playing this song and dance for a very long time now. I know you don't like confrontation of feelings but I need you to at least know how I feel in this situation and you can do with it what you may. I wake up every morning and I think about whether or not I am going to be able to see you today, and on the days that I don't, my sleep is off. You help in every aspect of my life even if your not there but I want that to change. I want you to be there with me and beside me through everything from now on. You notice that I haven't had any relationships because the only person I want is you."

"I want you to, I just always thought you were straight so I was trying to be okay realizing I could never have what I wanted,"

"But you can, I am right here telling you I want you for everything. Will you accept and give me a chance?"

"Of course I will."

After that we continue drinking and when I tell her I am going to head out she stops me like I knew that she would. As I go to make my way to the guest bedroom she steers me to hers and I lay in bed with her arms wrapped around me all night. It was my best nights sleep in years.


End file.
